Tell me
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Pony see's something he never expected and avoids Dally.  What happens when that doesn't fly with the blond?


The floor boards squeaked lightly under Pony's feet as he made his way to the living room of the Curtis house. After peeking into the room he let out a silent sigh of relief at only seeing his oldest brother, sitting there reading the paper. Walking back, he went and took a quick shower, then came back into the living room.

"Morning Darry," Pony smiled at him, pulling on his shirt.

"Morning Pony,"

"What are you still doing home?" Pony's eyes flicked to the clock, it was almost 9.

"Just procrastinating, I didn't really want to leave you here alone but a babysitter showed up while you were in the shower," Darry smirked and stood up.

"I think I'm a bit to old for a babysitter," Pony grumbled as Darry ruffled his damp locks of hair.

"What ever you want to call him then," Darry smiled and grabbed his tool belt.

"How's the manager position treating you anyway?" Pony asked, leaning a little against the wall of the hallway.

"Real good, I don't have to work as hard as I did and I get twice the money I was making," Darry said, grabbing his work pad off the table as well.

"Yea, it's been nice having you around since you were able to quit the second job,"

"It's been nice being around too Pony, but I do have to go, so don't get into to much trouble if you go out," Darry said.

"I won't? And see you later,"

Darry gave him another smile and walked out of the house, a few moments later their old Ford rumbled to life and was off.

"How would I get into trouble?" Pony asked himself.

"I think he was referring to me," A voice from behind him said, making Pony's blood run cold.

A hand grabbed Pony's arm and he was pushed against the wall, a little roughly, and stared up into the eyes of the one man he didn't really want to see right now.

"Dally," Pony gasped.

"You've been avoiding me," The blond said, putting his hands on the wall surrounding Pony's head, trapping him.

"I don't,"

"Don't lie to me," Dally growled slightly.

"Fine ok, yes I've been avoiding you,"

"This has to do with what you saw at Buck's wasn't it?"

Pony gulped a little, nodding slightly, as his mind went back to what happened that night almost two weeks ago.

~ Somehow Two-bit had convinced Darry to let him take Ponyboy to Buck's. He had used the excuse he needed to see those kind of things up close and personal so he wasn't naïve. Well Darry half agreed, it was more to get Two-bit to leave him alone than anything, as long as Pony didn't touch alcohol he was fine. So they were off and eventually got there and Two-bit started drinking. To make sure that Pony didn't drink Two-bit got him a red cup and told him to keep it filled with water, but to keep drinking.

Well after about six glasses of water, Pony had to use the bathroom like there was no tomorrow. Two-bit at this point was pretty much wasted and told him it was the second or third door on the right upstairs. Ponyboy went up there and tried the third door first, since Two-bit was more certain on that one. Opening the door however, he realized never to listen to a drunk Two-bit again.

It was a bedroom not a bathroom and there was a couple on the bed and it had taken him a second to realize it was two males. When Pony let out a gasp, the top male turned his eyes to Pony, making him realize who it was. Dally had Buck pinned to the mattress and was fucking him, only stopping when Pony walked in.

Pony had gasped out a sorry and shut the door quickly and ran back down the stairs. He found Two-bit rather quickly and told him he wanted to go home, right then and there. The older male agreed and Pony rushed them out of the house. On the walk home Pony refused to tell Two-bit what the sudden rush was, he couldn't get it out of his mind however. ~

"Do you have a problem with me being into guys?" Dally asked, in a voice that was nearly a growl.

"N-no," Pony stuttered, shaking his head.

"Then why have you been avoiding me and I want the truth," Dally snapped.

Pony's eyes were wide as he just shook his head. He couldn't tell Dally what he was really thinking when he saw the two males in bed. There was no way he could tell him that at that moment he wanted to be the one under Dally. The younger male had been harboring a crush on the blond male for a long time now and seeing what he did broke his heart and made him pissed at himself. For so long he told himself that the male was straight as a pin and that he wasn't going to let it show that he was a queer. Seeing what he did made him double guess himself, if he should have told him.

"Don't just shake your head at me, I want to know,"

"I don't want to tell you," Pony squeaked.

"Why the hell not?" Dally growled again, moving a little closer to Pony.

The younger male swallowed thickly again and pressed himself more into the wall.

"Do you have a problem being close to me now that you saw that?" Dally scowled.

"Not just since I saw that," Pony said, trying to defend himself, but making it sound worse.

"What?"

"Nothing, just let me go please?" Pony asked, trying to move away only to be stopped by Dally pressing against him.

"I'm not letting you go till we get this settled,"

Pony sighed and looked away from Dally. "Why does it even matter?"

"Because I don't like being ignored for no fucking reason," Dally grabbed Pony's chin and forced him to look at him, his fingers not letting go.

"There is a reason, I just don't want to tell you," Pony tried to move his head, resulting in Dally's grip tightening on his chin. "Ow,"

"Why the fuck don't you want to tell me?" Dally snapped again.

"Because I don't is it SO bad for people to want to keep secrets Dally?" Pony asked, his face going a little red.

"When it has to do with me yes," He said, rolling his eyes lightly.

Pony opened and closed his mouth a few times trying to find the right words, then sighed.

"Jealousy ok?"

"What?" Dally asked, leaning his head back in surprise.

"Seeing what I saw made me jealous now will you let me go?" Pony wiggled a little trying to move.

"Jealous of what? Me? If you want Buck go for it, he was just a one night stand that wasn't very good anyway,"

"No I don't want him," Pony said, making a face at that.

"So it's me you want?"

Pony let out a small sigh and nodded as his face lit up bright red. "Yea it is ok, now will you let me go? You found out why I was ignoring you,"

"Nope," Dally said, making the p make a popping noise.

"Well why the hell not?" Pony said, letting out a gust of air.

Dally smirked and pressed his lips hard to Pony's, making the teen gasp. Dally moved his hand to the back of Pony's head tangling his fingers deep into his hair, kissing him harder. Pony whimpered lightly as he started kissing him back, making the blond male smirk and grip his hip, rubbing the skin there.

The blond male pulled back and pulled Pony's head to the side and moved his mouth to his neck and bit at the skin there. Pony gasped, his back arching off the wall as Dally sucked at the junction of his shoulder and neck. Dally let go of his neck and looked down into Pony's wide green/gray eyes.

"When is Soda going to be home today?" Dally asked, licking his lips.

"Uhhh," Pony's eyes flicked back and forth lightly as he tried to sift through his foggy mind. "Four is when he gets off of work,"

"Good,"

Pony started to ask why only to be stopped by Dally's lips again, kissing him for all he has and tugging him off the wall. Pony was vaguely aware of where he was being dragged to, only realizing it when Dally closed and locked a door. Pony broke away from Dally, looking at him for a second while the male smirked and moved forward a few more steps and pushing Pony on the bed. Pony gasped lightly as Dally crawled over him, pulling him up till they were both comfortably on the bed and pinned the male to that mattress.

"What are you doing?" Pony asked as Dally slipped his hand up Pony's shirt.

"Trying to bed the person I really wanted to,"

"Is that all?" Pony asked, trying to stifle a moan at the rough thumb that was now circling his nipple.

"What do you mean?" Dally asked, kissing Pony's jaw line.

"I won't just be a quick one night fuck Dally,"

"It's the morning," Dally mumbled, sticking his other hand back in Pony's hair.

"Dally, I'm serious," Pony said, pushing the blond away a little.

Dally rolled his eyes lightly. "Will it make you feel better if I tell you won't just be a one night stand?"

"If you mean it, yes it will make me feel better, if you don't mean it get the hell off me,"

Dally stared at Pony for a second before nodding his head. "This won't just be a one night stand,"

"Are you talking about a relationship or just fuck buddies?" Pony asked, cocking his eyebrow lightly.

"God you talk a lot," Dally scowled.

"I want to know,"

"Can't we just figure that out later?"

"Sure,"

Dally moved forward and captured Pony's lips again before the male tried to talk again. Letting go of his lips, Dally moved to take Pony's shirt off and toss it somewhere behind him on the floor. After removing his own shirt he pressed their naked chest's back together. Pony moaned as Dally kissed him deeply, forcing Pony's tongue to play with his. Dally let go of Pony's mouth, after thoroughly kissing the breath out of him, and started moving down Pony's thin body.

"Dal," Pony gasped as Dally sucked at his nipples and bit at the soft skin of his stomach.

"Yes?" Dally asked, licking a small line on Pony's stomach.

Pony just moaned again as Dally started kissing and nipping down again. When he got the top of Pony's jeans, he undid then and got rid of those and his underwear. The younger male shivered as the air touched his exposed flesh. Pony watched as Dally licked his lips and took the appendage into his mouth. Stars filled Pony vision as Dally's warm mouth moved up and down him, his hand moving slightly at the base of his cock.

"Oh god, Dally," Pony moaned as Dally hummed around his cock.

Dally just started going faster up and down the males cock, humming more, making Pony's moans climb higher. The blond male started sucking harder, making the younger male let out another unbroken moan and come deep in his throat. Pulling off of Pony and swallowing and licking his lips, Dally crawled back up the male.

"Like that?" Dally asked, with a smirk as Pony nodded.

Dally chuckled and kissed the male again, pressing his tongue into Pony's mouth. The younger male gasped and moaned lightly at the salty taste on Dally's tongue.

"Are you ready for more?" Dally asked, nipping at Pony's bottom lip.

The young male gasped a little and nodded slowly, causing Dally to grin wolfishly. Moving down Pony's body Dally pulled something out of the back pocket of his jeans and tossing it on the bed. Pony looked at the object as Dally stripped the rest of his clothes off and tossed them on the floor. Dally picked up the tiny bottle of lube and kneeled between Pony's legs, nudging them further apart. After coating his fingers in the clear liquid he moved the coated digits to Pony's entrance. Pressing in lightly with just the tip of his middle finger, Pony gasped and arched his back lightly.

Dally made quick but careful work of stretching Ponyboy out. After he was sure he was almost completely ready, Dally lubed up his cock and moved further between Pony's legs.

"Are you ready for me?" Dally asked, pressing against him a few times.

"Yea," Pony moaned at the feeling.

Dally pushed into the willing body in front of him, Pony moaning all the while. As soon as he was fully in Dally sat there for a few moments, letting Pony get used to the new feeling. After a few moments Pony gasped for Dally to move, which the male happily obliged to.

"God you are so tight," Dally panted, starting to move in and out.

"Oh Dal," Pony moaned as the blond male moved a little faster in and out of him.

Dally tossed his head back moaning loud at the feeling of being inside the younger male in the most intimate of ways. Not too much later Dally felt himself getting close, so he reached over and took hold of Pony's cock.

The younger male let out another moan as Dally's hand worked over him and he came just a few strokes later. As the inner muscles of Pony tightened over him, Dally came with a loud roar like moan. The older male half collapsed on Pony, before pulling him self out of the younger male.

Dally looked around for a minute until he shrugged and grabbed Pony's discarded shirt and cleaned the two up. Laying back on the bed, he grabbed Pony's neck and kissed him deeply. The younger male kissed him back with a passion, holding him close.

"Well go ahead and ask now," Dally said, pulling back slightly.

"Ask what?" Pony said, tilting his head.

"What we are now,"

"Well that wasn't the question I was thinking, but ok. What are we now?"

"Well I could handle having you as my boyfriend," Dally half smiled.

"Well I guess that means I can handle you as mine," Pony smiled back.

"So what was your other question?"

"Am I better than Buck?

~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~

Well here is another Dally/Pony for ya :D :D :D :D

I hope you like it.

During the SOPA black out tomorrow, I won't be on but will be working on some things (maybe) and hope to god the law doesn't pass


End file.
